User talk:Kh93
Admin Permission Hey Kh, could I please get admin permission so that I can delete articles? There's been so much spam around lately, I'd like to be able to get those extra articles out of the way. Either way, thanks. OldSchoolFresh 22:01, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you! I'll get to deleting the spam ASAP. Thanks for adding me on to the team. OldSchoolFresh 03:11, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Creature Infoboxes Just a suggestion, but I think that for the creature infoboxes, we should limit the info only to the actual information pertaining to the card, so as not to confuse users. However, the more detailed information should have a place elsewhere in the article. (comment added - 04:14, 15 February 2008 OldSchoolFresh) Update, and a Request I finished putting up all of the Battlegear cards today. I would've done it much sooner, but I've been short on time as of late. As for the request, if you could remove the 'Item Cards' Category tag from the rest of the cards from that category, it would be great. We don't really need a section classified just for those types of cards. Also, For the Location, Mugic, and Creature cards, you may want to limit the information to simply, 'Description', as going as specific as 'Song', 'Appearance', and 'Population' are just a bit of overkill. So, if you could make these changes, and let me know when they're done, I'll get to work on finishing up the rest of the pages. Edit* We should keep our format similar to that of ChaoticGame's Portal to Perim. So, for creatures, we should have sections for Background and Appearance (as well as a section for height, weight, fave locations and battlgear, etc...), for Attacks and Battlegear, Background and Attributes, for Locations, Local Features and Story, and for Mugic, just Background. I'd like to do the song for each one, but it'd be difficult to get all of the note images. OldSchoolFresh 04:37, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :Yep there are already Article Creation Tools and stuff, but they were going to get redesigned. Anyway if you've got some ideas, try them out-- you could always make test pages under your User page (just make a page with "/pagename" following your userpage and link that to show your ideas. Anyway, I'm currently making replacment pages for the old QACs or; and the infoboxes might need some tweaks later to take out card eratta. I tested a new style and change the Arias page to reflect that. So these are what the new infoboxes and page structures will be like. :Basically I was thinking that the stuff on the current QACs might stay relevant as section headers, with the Portal to Perim headings added on. So there's an example at Arias. You suggested that the card errata could be moved to the the page, so that could easily fit under the card heading. Anyway I think The Arias talkpage would be the best place to speak about the changes at the moment, since I've already started trying them out there. Also the new style infoboxes are listed below, the old infoboxes QAC styles will be phased out and deleted once the new infoboxes and structures are completed-- since there isn't much point making major changes to lots of articles when the structures are changing all the time. :Khlieeq 05:29, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Oops, forgot the list of Infoboxes, the new names are easier to remember and more formal and the templates are getting changed. ::*Template: Infobox OverWorld replacing Template: OWCreature ::*Template: Infobox UnderWorld replacing Template: UWCreature ::*Template: Infobox Danian replacing Template: DANCreature ::*Template: Infobox Mipedian replacing Template: MIPCreature ::------ ::*Template: Infobox Attack replacing Template: Attack ::*Template: Infobox BattleGear replacing Template: Battlegear ::*Template: Infobox Location replacing Template: Location ::*Template: Infobox Mugic replacing Template: Mugic ::Khlieeq 05:39, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Also the Categories are going to get redesigned, something like the categories fir Arias; though for the other categories to be deleted properly all pages in them need to be taken out.